<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepy confessions by galaxsci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392348">sleepy confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxsci/pseuds/galaxsci'>galaxsci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions about CARING ABOUT YOUR BEST FRIEND, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, because hey... dont hide your emotions, ppl who want kaito momota to practice emotional vulnerability this one is for you, rated t bc someeeeone (kaito) curses sometimes.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxsci/pseuds/galaxsci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>shuichi doesn't realize kaito, is not, in fact, asleep. he lets a few things spill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleepy confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic is,,, really bad. but i want more fics on here, and preferably ones that are... completed. it's not,,, edited. but thats alright. because im stupid &lt;3</p><p>saimota rights &lt;3 idiot rights too &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re asleep, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito tensed, ever so slightly. He had yet to sleep, though it was extremely tempting to do so, with Shuichi cuddling into him so tight. Before he had a chance to respond, Shuichi continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m glad. You should sleep more, anyways. With all the work you’re constantly doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, Kaito thought he was hiding that good enough. Of course, he shouldn’t have expected anything else out of the Ultimate Detective, but he’d like to run himself into the ground in peace, thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you think I don’t notice-“ Which was true, he does, “But... I notice a lot of things about you, Kaito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito sinks into Shuichi’s touch even more, glad he had convinced his friend to cuddle with him. It was warm and secure in ways Kaito wasn’t used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like... your pain. At least, I think it’s pain, anyways. You taking moments to catch your breath, not working out as much, groaning at odd times, it all points to something being wrong. ... I’m worried, Kaito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito frowns against Shuichi. Was the illness really that obvious too? And now he’s got Shuichi worried about him too. That was the last thing he wanted, Shuichi worrying about him. Especially when he could take care of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always say that my worry is your worry, and that your worry is my worry, but you don’t... actually think of your worries as my worries, do you? Or else you would have told me what’s wrong, already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, he doesn’t, but the phrase was always meant to make Shuichi know that he can come to him for help, not the other way around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew how to ask if you’re alright. Whenever it’s you asking me, you make it seem so... easy. But whenever I try to ask you, you always seem so... untouchable. Like it’s foolish to think that you have any problems, because you’re... you. I can’t help but think that’s on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s right, it is. Kaito silently groaned at how readable he was, but what else should he have expected from someone who is both his best friend and a literal detective? Even still, what was he supposed to do, have people worry about him? Take time away from their issues to help him with his own? He couldn’t do that. So, he’d bury it all in, covering it up by helping his friends fervently. He’s glad Shuichi hasn’t figured out the last part yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ve been rambling. To someone who can’t even hear me, no less. God, how embarrassing is that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the most convincing way he can, Kaito snuggles closer to Shuichi, acting like he’s asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi giggles. “Aren’t you just... so adorable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kaito’s first thought is that he should protest that, because he’s manly and handsome, not... adorable. He’s got a manly goatee, for crying out loud! That thought is squashed, of course, when Shuichi’s hands start to thread through Kaito’s hair, at which point Kaito’s thoughts are much more incoherent and mushy, and his only real thought is to lean into the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Hey. I can say anything I want to you, right now, right? And you can’t hear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, no, not really, because Kaito’s been secretly awake this whole time. But it’s not exactly like he can say that, given all that he’s heard. So, he opts to stay quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W- well- uh... remember when I said I noticed a lot of things about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito almost nods, before realizing that would be very stupid. He may be a bit of a fool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W- well, ah... I’ve noticed how your eyes glimmer in starlight. Space is beautiful, but it looks even more beautiful painted onto your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, what? What was Shuichi going on about? The way he was talking almost made it sound like... he was in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And- and your smile? It brightens up my day, no, my life, every time I see it. Your smile is brighter than a million stars. So full of life, it almost makes me think life is worth living. Almost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito is... lost. Because this is a very odd and intense way to talk about your friend. I mean, it’s not like he likes him right? Like, romantically? It’s... well... not impossible, but it’s very unlikely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kaito, do you understand what that means?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kaito wants so desperately to cry out that, no, he doesn’t. That he thinks this is all platonic but that there’s a chance it’s not. But he can’t, because he’s much too far in now to tell Shuichi that he is awake. So he stays silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kaito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And oh... duh! This was all a show of platonic love. Kaito never had anything to worry about, because he and Shuichi are bros! Just bro-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you, Kaito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, fuck. Kaito was perfectly fine ignoring the coiling emotions in his stomach regarding Shuichi, the ones that were looking more and more like they are romantic. But nope! It looks like Shuichi is speeding up that process. Which he… really didn’t want speeded up. He liked what they had, a close friendship. There was no need for something different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… But if he was honest with himself, he kind of wanted it. He wanted to look at Shuichi and think of him as his boyfriend.  He wanted to wake up with Shuichi over and over and over again… and that scared him. So, like all of his other issues, he was planning to either ignore it or throw it out the window. At the very least, he wasn’t going to let Shuichi know. But now? Maybe there was a reason to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever. It’s late, Kaito is tired, so he drags Shuichi in as close as possible in an attempt to get him to sleep too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah- I should probably sleep, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. Thank you for understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well… goodnight, Kaito. Not like you can say it back… but… love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And while Kaito couldn’t say it back out loud, the last thing he thought of before he slipped into sleep was his love for Shuichi. (And maybe a bit of dread at having to talk about his issues someday.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hoped you liked the fic! like comment and scrub scribe baybeee, ,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>